


middle of the night

by Devinity



Series: smile for the camera [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Video Cameras, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devinity/pseuds/Devinity
Summary: George is watching a show and Dream sends him a message. Of course he answers, especially since he knows what's coming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: smile for the camera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> there are some references to the first time they did this, but nothing major so you don't really have to check it out (you can if you want to)

_Are you up rn by any_ chance?

George's phone chimed, making him look away from the show.

_**yeah i'm up. what's up??** _

George hoped that Dream had something dirty in mind, and the response fortunately didn't disappoint.

_I just wanted to know if you wanted to call. for anything_

George didn't answer and instead just opened FaceTime and called Dream who answered in a matter of seconds.

"I'm guessing you calling me is a yes?"

George nodded and laughed. "You would be guessing right. So, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could do something similar to what you did the last time. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure," answered the boy. "That works for me."

George didn't wait any longer and started by pulling off his shirt and then pulling off his pants, staying in his underwear and his socks.

"You look so hot," sighed Dream, a smirk on his face. "I love it when you just do what I tell you to."

"I love doing what you tell me to," giggled George. "I also bought some lube the other day so it would be easier to do this."

Dream laughed. "Good boy."

George's heart skipped a beat when Dream said that. His cheeks blushed but he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you start by taking those off?" asked Dream, pointing to George's underwear.

The latter did as instructed, revealing his hard-on, making Dream laugh a little again.

"I'll never get used to seeing like that. All precious and only showing yourself to me."

George giggled nervously. "I'm still nervous showing myself to you."

"You shouldn't," quickly answered Dream. "And if you ever don't feel comfortable showing yourself to me, you know that you don't have to."

"I know. I made the decision to call you, didn't I?"

Dream nodded. "Yes, yes you did. So, are you ready to start?"

"Definitely," answered George.

"So, do you want to do the same thing as the last time?" asked Dream, receiving a quick nod from George. "Okay, then you can begin."

George applied some lube onto his fingers and lied down on his back, smiling at the camera.

He started by tracing his finger over his rim, applying the lube there before pushing his finger in to the knuckle, moaning loudly.

"So loud already? I have no objections to that," smiled Dream, clearly loving it whenever George was loud.

Instead of answering, George just moaned. He pushed the finger deeper before quickly adding another one. He stretched his hole reasonably without making it hurt. "Is this good?"

"Perfect, George. You're a good boy."

"Can I touch myself?" asked George, not knowing why he would need to ask permission but knew that it seemed appropriate to do so. "I don't want to do it without your permission."

"You can do it, of course."

George smiled and wrapped his other hand around his cock, moving his hand up and down. He started to line up the movements of pushing his fingers inside and jerking his cock.

Soon, he accelerated the movements of his right hand, jerking off faster and faster.

The familiar feeling that he knew all to well started to build up and he thought about just coming without telling Dream.

He looked up at the boy who was jerking off himself. "Can I come, Dream?"

Dream laughed. "Of course you can, George. I don't own you."

 _Sometimes I wish you would at least try to_ , thought George to himself, soon realizing that his thoughts weren't very usual to him.

He released the pressure that was building up inside of him, letting the liquid spill all over his stomach.

Soon after, he heard intense moaning from Dream's direction.

There they lay, both of them moaning messes, one worse than the other.

"We should do this again," said George. "Maybe spice it up a little."

"Yeah, we should."

George looked at the time. "Oh, shit, it's four in the morning already. Good night, Dream, talk to you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you want to!


End file.
